


Make Believe

by peptobismolbird



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Charisk AU, Highschool AU, Other, Self-Harm, Tsundere, Tsundere Chara, fake-dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peptobismolbird/pseuds/peptobismolbird
Summary: So this is just a snippit of an AU i was thinking of writing? Send me a heads up if you think I should keep it up! Its gonna be a fake dating AU for charisk cause i’m such a slut for faking dating au’s and also charisk so… yemy tumblr is atq-rocket-toaster so if you want to see more of this let me know!





	1. Day one

Class had yet to even begin and the well known social outcast Chara Dreemurr had already plugged in their headphones and zoned out, boots on the desk and a bar of chocolate in hand. A new year at the same school, going over the same syllabus and all this boring school information. All of which were things that Chara just.. Didn’t care about.

The classroom was filled with familiar faces and even more familiar activities. Fabio look alike was gossiping in the other back corner with a tight grip around the so eloquently named burger pants, who looked like he was ready for the sweet release of death. Fish-face, who Chara nick named so due to the fact her face had scarred from constant pimple popping that ended up looking like scales, was arm-wrestling with Papyrus while Snooze, his brother, was making dumb noises and dabbing like some meme.

Alphys, who Chara decided not to make fun of, was sitting just in front of them watching Anime on her laptop, which wasn’t.. Even anything good. Blooky was here too, and so was Muffet the spider enthusiast. Seriously, that girls love of spiders was just.. Weird. In the end, this year was going to be absolutely nothing new and Chara was not, in any way shape or form, looking forward to it.

The first bell rung and everyone began to scamper to their seats as the teacher walked in, although Chara found no interest in putting their feet down or taking off their headphones.. And so they didn’t. At least until they heard a muffled announcement from the teacher.. Something about a.. New student? And so Chara lifted one headphone off their ear and opened their eyes, observing the new student at the front of the classroom, who was mid introduction.

Whoever it was, they weren’t very tall, maybe 5ft at best, and had a stupidly perky smile and freckles across their cheeks. Their hair was a loose brown mess that fell to their shoulders and their skin was toned and tanned. With their big blue sweater on and happy attitude, Chara could admit they were cute.. And also incredibly annoying by the looks of it.

“-And so that’s why we moved here! It wasn’t really ideal but everyone seems so nice here so I’m really excited to meet everyone! Also the temperature is so weird here? Because, like I said, i’m from Canada and its way colder there than here so like-” _Were they really still talking? Holy hell, they were spitting out words at a thousand miles an hour.. No one asked for your life story, damn.._ Chara thought to themselves, dropping their headphones back on and turning up their music.

They could say the rest of the day was peaceful, except that peacefulness lasted for about 5 more minutes. See, for some unholy reason, the teacher, Chara’s own mother, decided that sticking the perky, stupidly friendly, might as well be 5 year old, next to them was the best idea in the world, and Chara was rudely awakened from their deep thought.

“Hi! Aren’t you going to get out your things? Class just started? Oh and what’s your name, I haven’t met you yet!” The new student smiled, extending their hand towards Chara, who replied with only a lifted eyebrow. When they continued to talk, Chara dropped their headphones and put a finger on their lips.

“It’s pretty obvious you don’t know me or you wouldn’t be so set on talking to me. So, look, I don’t know you and you don’t know me, and right now? I’d love to keep it that way, so how about this.. You don’t talk to me, i don’t talk to you, you let me be and I let you be? Sound fair? Great.” Chara snarked, putting their headphones back on and leaning their chair back, plopping their boots on the desk. Before shutting their eyes, they noticed a look of sadness befall the new students face and it made Chara feel a twinge of guilt for being so rude.. But only for a little while.

It was nice not having this student, who Chara later found out was named Frisk, constantly bother them about everything or asking them question with work or.. Anything really, despite the fact that they were stuck next to each other in all four of their classes. It wasn’t until that weekend where things got truly bothersome for Chara, finding out Frisk had become great friends with Azzy in by far the most annoying way possible.

Showing up at home to find them in the living room.


	2. Like Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk learns a little more about Chara while Chara's jerky attitude continues to amaze everyone around them.

Seeing Frisk in the living room made Chara want to puke. It was already bad enough they had to be stuck together all week in every single class but now they were in their home on the weekend. Everything about them just irked Chara down to the core of their soul; the way everyone loved them, that stupid facade of friendliness that Chara knew would break open for their true colors to show and they way they tried to be Chara’s friend.. As if. That was probably just some elaborate prank that some of the more popular jerks are setting them up to do, nobody ever wanted to be Chara’s friend. To make it all even better, Frisk had to see them as they were coming back from marching practice; sweaty, exhausted and in clothes they would never go to school in. Those of which being short, tight gym shorts and a tank top that was rolled up above their stomach, all of which revealed deep scars across their body.

“Hey Cinnamon, how was practice?” Asriel asked casually, looking up from the project that sat between him and Frisk in the living room. Frisk looked over at Chara and giggled about something, and although they had no idea what about, just the sound made Chara want to throw something at them.

“Oh, yeah, just fantastic if you’re into things like pain, suffering and the desire to throw yourself under a bus to get away from the flute section and idiot fuck boys trying to hit on you.” Chara grumbled, shifting the weight of their bag to the other shoulder and headed to the stairs, trying to ignore the way Frisk was staring. It was probably about the scars, scars that Chara had no doubt Frisk would blab to everyone about.

“Maybe if you weren’t so set on hating all of them, it wouldn’t be so bad. But whatever floats your goat, I guess.. I’m just glad it isn’t too bad, you know?” Asriel sighed, throwing a bag of crackers to their sibling who only nodded in reply, heading upstairs to the shower without another word. He cared a lot about his adopted sibling and best friend, even if he didn’t really know how. They’ve never really been the same, especially after getting out of the hospital after the poisoning.. Asriel deeply wished there was something he could do to cheer them up.

“I know it isn’t really any of my business but.. What happened to Chara? Like.. their body is so.. Scarred and damaged.. Why are they so upset all the time? I want to understand them, but it’s so difficult to get anything that isn’t salt from them.” Frisk asked, setting down the glitter and glue from the project to pull their knees to their chest and look over towards their friend, who was contemplating where to begin with that story.

“They weren’t always this way, you know.. They used to be a lot like you, believe it or not. Happy, friendly, caring towards everyone they met, even the ones who weren’t the nicest. Everyone loved them, and they actually, and this is going to sound crazy, but they actually smiled more often than not.” Asriel laughed at the memories flooding back of his sibling some years ago in a time that wasn’t so dark for them, when everything was innocent. “It changed, though.. Someone hurt them, hurt them so much that.. They tried to end things, but it didn’t work. They had to have surgery done and have new organs implanted just to keep them alive, and it left scars.. Internal and external. They’ve never really been the same since then.”

“Are all the scars from surgery..?” Frisk asked, fearing they already knew the answer to that question.

“I wish.. But I probably shouldn’t be telling you all of this, Chara would be really mad if they found out you knew.” Asriel answered sheepishly, not wanting to betray something like this to someone Chara said they didn’t like. In fact, they made such a point on how much they didn’t like them, he wondered if that was really the case at all.

“That’s okay, I don’t want them to be upset because of me anymore than they already are. I just really wish that we could be friends.” Frisk sighed, wondering they they couldn’t get Chara to like them at all. They were really trying to be the best they could be, but it just made Chara hate them even more, like nothing they could do would make Chara like them.

“That’s.. Oh, man, that’s a real task right there. Chara is pretty dead set on being alone, and honestly, I don’t think they’re ever going to want friends. I think you can change that, though, they don’t shut up about you.” Asriel laughed, remembering the almost two hour long rants Chara had gone on about how much they hated, absolutely hated, Frisk. All Asriel could think was yeah okay sure buddy, you /hate/ them.

“Really? I thought they never gave me a second thought.. Or even a first thought, for that matter.” Frisk perked up knowing that  Chara at least noticed them, even if it wasn’t in the most positive manner: yet.

“They give you two hours plus of thought on all the things they notice about you and how perfectly annoying you are.. Honestly, they remind me of me when I had my first middle school crush and it’s hilarious.” Asriel answered, internally wondering if Chara was really that salty and angry or if there was something else going on. With Chara the person in question, it was really up in the air for which one it was.

“Hey kids, dinner's almost ready! Would you mind getting Chara for me and helping me set up the table?” Mother called out from the kitchen. Usually father would help her set up the table while Asriel and Chara got ready, but since he’s been gone it’s been a little different around the house.

“Could you get Chara for me while I go help mom? They’re just up the stairs, to the left and knock on the second door to the left. They take quick showers so they’ll probably be done so its fine. Just stand away from the door in case they throw something.” Asriel asked with the trademarked puppy dog eyes, and Frisk laughed and nodded, heading up the stairs to follow his directions.

Right as Frisk reached the top of the stairs, Chara stepped out of the bathroom with nothing but undergarments on and a towel around their waist, still dripping wet and practically shining from the hall light. In truth, it was enough to give Frisk a bloody nose because.. Wow. They’re features were sharp, toned and muscular but still having a very feminine curve while everything was accented by scars that made Frisk want to dunk themselves in ice water.

“Uhm.. Dinner.. Mom said, er.. Asriel told me to.. Ready. Dinner. Yeah, it’s uhm.. Ready. Downstairs.” Frisk gulped, a hot blush rising to their cheeks as Chara walked over.

“Wow, at a loss for words? Thats new.” Chara snarked, placing a gentle hand on Frisk’s chest before pushing them into the wall as they continued walking to their room. Frisk felt like something inside themselves might explode when Chara’s towel dropped just before they went inside their room.

Taking a deep breath, Frisk walked back down the stairs with a massive blush on their face that was, apparently, extremely noticeable, as Asriel started to laugh as soon as he saw them, “That was really smooth, Frisk. Honestly, I’m not sure how you got so popular being so bad with words.”

“This was different than other people in school! People in class are fully clothed and not!! Not..” Frisk stammered, realizing exactly where this sentence was going and having no desire whatsoever to finish it, came up with something a bit more flustered and awkward,   “Not my best friends sibling! So it was very awkward!!”

“Mm, yes, I’m sure that’s what was going through your mind. Whatever will Asriel think? How indecent, tsk tsk, Frisk..” Asriel chided teasingly, giving Frisk a gentle punch in the shoulder. “Come on you ripe strawberry, Mom’s cooking is the best.”

“I’m not blushing!” Frisk retorted, blushing furiously, although they couldn’t help it. Chara was so.. Mysterious, laid back, hotter than the sun and just an intriguing person that made Frisk want to know everything about them, and it hurt that Chara seemed to hate them so much more than they hated everyone else.

About ten minutes into dinner, Chara finally decided to stroll down the stairs in sweatpants and a tank top, their long messy hair falling past their shoulders and they stretched once they reached the bottom in a drawn out yawn, “What’s up with uh..? Short stack here? Looks like they forgot how to breath.” Chara scoffed, taking a seat at the table.

“Chara, Frisk is our guest, please show some respect.  If not out of the kindness of your heart, do it for me and your brother.” Mother scolded, and Chara almost burst out laughing.

“Kindness of my heart? Right, okay. You’re hilarious, mom, honestly. You should become a comedian with jokes like those.” Chara snickered, leaning back in their chair and taking a bite of their food. Mother sighed, turning to Asriel and Frisk.

“So did the glitter I found go with your project for..? What was it again? Psychology? That sounds like a very exciting class.” Mother asked gently, trying to ignore Chara’s feet propped up on the table.  
“Yeah, it ended up looking really great on the poster! It was such a great idea from Frisk, it really brightened the whole thing up and made it more interesting.” Asriel replied, looking over at Frisk who was now smiling and for some reason, it made Chara’s stomach flip and their face get hot.

“Wow, glitter? What, are you five or something? Honestly, being the idiot you are, I’m surprised you’re not in kindergarten or something. When are you gonna grow up?” Chara grumbled, sliding their feet down off the table and walking away without another word.

“They’re so mean..” Frisk mumbled, looking down in their lap as if they were embarrassed.

“Chara! Chara get your butt back down here and apologize to Frisk, that was just unnecessary!! Chara! Don’t you ignore me!!” Mother yelled out after Chara, but when she heard the slamming of their door, she sighed. “I’m sorry for their behavior, my child, I think your project is very creative and beautiful, and you are definitely not an idiot. I don’t even understand what that project is about!”  
“Thank you..” Frisk sighed, looking uninterested in their food now.

“I’ll go talk to Chara about this, Mom, you said you had a pie in the oven? That’ll cheer Frisk right up, your pie is the best I’ve ever had.” Asriel said with a smile, giving Frisk a gentle nudge as he slid out of his seat.


	3. Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara has to apologize, and ends up getting themselves into an even deeper mess.

“Chara, open the door, we need to talk about this.” Asriel said, rapidly knocking on the door until he could hear a grumbling from the other side and the sound of junk and bags being pushed out of the way as Chara made their way to the door to crack it open.

“No, we really don’t.” Chara shot grumpily, their eyes red with bags underneath. If Asriel didn’t know any better, he might have thought Chara had been crying.. But this was Chara he was dealing with, Chara didn’t cry.

“We do, Cinnamon. Frisk is my friend, a really good friend that I care about. You can’t bully my friends  like this, especially since you haven’t even given them a real chance!” Asriel stated firmly, pushing the door open all the way and folding his arms, giving Chara a disapproving look.

“Yeah, fine, whatever. Just leave me alone and keep your friend away from me.” Chara sighed and reached to shut the door, but Asriel stopped them by putting his hand against it. “What else do you want me to do, exactly?”

“Go downstairs with me and apologize to Frisk, and then we are going to eat pie and watch movies and you will not be a jerk to them, okay?” Asriel demanded, having to look up to meet Chara’s eyes as they straightened out their back, towering over them. “Actually, you don’t have a choice. You have to.”

“Fine, but after this stupidity and they try to talk to me, I will do whatever the hell I please.” Chara snapped, throwing on their hoodie and stomping down the stairs, Asriel following with a satisfied smile on his face. 

The two reached the bottom of the stairs where Frisk was waiting, and Asriel shot Chara a look, who then sighed and mumbled something under their breath. “Cinnamon.. Louder, nobody can hear you.” Asriel said, and Chara mumbled again. “Chara!”

“Fine! I’m sorry for being mean to you and taking all my frustration out on you! Okay, there? Everyone happy? Great, bye.” Chara spat out quickly, turning on their heels to head back up the stairs but Asriel grabbed them by the elbow, spun the back around and pushed them towards Frisk, who wrapped their arms around  Chara in a big hug.

“I forgive you, even if you aren’t really sorry..” Frisk replied with a soft smile, hugging Chara tightly and pressing their face against their stomach, which to Frisk’s surprise felt more like a slab of cold steel than a stomach.

“Wow. Thanks.” Chara grumbled, but after a sharp look from Asriel, they reluctantly returned the hug. Frisk giggled softly to themselves, and it made Chara’s stomach of steel flip upside down in a way they absolutely hated, strengthening their desire to pick up this little munchkin and throw them out a window.

That feeling did not soften in anyone’s eyes that night until past two in the morning, when both Asriel and Frisk had fallen asleep. If Chara was to be even a little honest with themselves, Frisk was.. Cute, attractive even, but only when they were asleep and not.. Trying to be their friend. That was something Chara just couldn’t wrap their mind about. Why would this little munchkin want to be their friend, of all people? What was their game, the point of that, because it wasn’t like they were going to get anything out of it.

Whatever it was, Chara didn’t want to think about that or anything else.. And so they headed to the kitchen, pulling a flask from their pocket and a pitcher from the fridge to mix together a little bit of a cocktail to help them along  in drowning human emotion. That was the case, at least, until they looked up to see Frisk standing right in front of them.

“Gah! What.. what are you doing, you little.. Little twerp!” Chara stuttered, stumbling backwards a little with a tight fist around the flask in their hand, which they had yet to add to their drink. Frisk, however, didn’t say anything.. They only reached over and yanked the flask out of Chara’s hand, catching them off guard. “What?? What are you? Give me that, you idiot munchkin!”

Frisk took the top off the flask and sniffed it before stuffing it away in their pocket, “No.. You know your brother doesn’t want you to be drinking stuff like this.”

“Who do you even think you are? What he doesn’t know doesn’t hurt him, and if you try to say anything it’ll be the last hurt you ever feel! Now give it BACK!” Chara growled, standing up straight and stepping towards Frisk, who only shook their head and took their hand, pulling Chara out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

“What. The. Fuck. What are you doing?” Chara snapped angrily, yanking their hand away from Frisk, who just so happened to have let go at that exact time, and Chara stumbled back and fell onto the couch. Frisk, instead of answering any of their questions, lied down on the couch and snuggled up against them.. And they were asleep within minutes.

And Chara had no idea why they didn’t just take their drink back.

**Later that week**

“So you know there’s a formal coming up? Were you planning on going with anyone? You know, like Chara.” Asriel teased as he walked to lunch with Frisk, but their conversation was rudely interrupted by the sound of someone shouting and the chanting of ‘fight’ in the lunchroom.

“-fucking PRICK! I don’t need to go to any stupid dance with a shit-face like you when I already have someone to go with! So if you don’t leave me the fuck alone I swear to god I’ll-” Yep. Asriel knew already that it was Chara.

“You’ll what? You won’t do shit, you’re a little pansy who no one could ever like!” Someone else shouted, presumably in reply to Chara.. And the next thing  Asriel knew, there was a loud screaming of “ohhh” and “get fucked” as the background chanting of fight got louder and louder. Unknowingly leaving Frisk behind, Asriel pushed his way through the crowd to see Chara basically beating the life out of some freshman punk.

Naturally, before Chara had the chance to brutally murder the ignorant little freshman, the teachers had arrived to pull the fight apart, taking a whole four of them to drag Chara away from finishing the job. Afterwards, everyone put away the cameras and went about their lives as if nothing had happened. Typical high school fight. A little while later, Asriel was called down to student services in order to, as they said, talk Chara down.

When he arrived, he saw Chara sitting alone in the corner, arms crossed with fire burning in their eyes. Asriel sighed, walked over and sat down next to them. “You know you can’t murder everyone who talks bad about you, and it isn’t worth it. I think Mom can get you off just this one time, because everyone who saw it said that the other guy started it and, well, they’re keeping the fight video to themselves.”

“He deserved it..” Chara grumbled, not looking up.

“Cinnamon, a lot of people deserve a lot of things. It isn’t our place to decide that, and it isn’t our place to hurt people because of it. I know it isn’t easy, but Chara.. He was wrong. Believe it or not, people like you.” Asriel comforted.

“You’re hilarious.”

“No, seriously! You know how I said everyone else said the other guy started it? Well, it was Alphys’ idea. She thought you were a really great friend and that you didn’t deserve whatever punishment, and so she told Undyne, who actually respects you, might I add, to get everyone else to back you up. You aren’t as bad as you think you are.”

“Okay, well! Alphys doesn’t deserve people to be mean to her, she already does it enough to herself.” Chara grumbled, realizing that made it seem like they had actual morals and actually cared.

“See? What did I say, you aren’t half as bad as you want everyone to think.” Asriel laughed, looking over to their sibling, “So I over-heard what your punishment was going to be, something you really, really won’t like..”  
“Oh?”

“Yeah, see.. When you said you had someone to go to the dance with, everyone kind of assumed you were dating someone and, well.. You kinda have to go to the formal now with someone.”

“Can we put me on the executioner's block instead?”

Asriel snorted a laugh, “Don’t worry about it. I already know the perfect person for you to go with,and Mom agrees. Just don’t be a jerk and it’ll go fine.”

“Do I get to go with the sweet release of death? Because that’s the only thing I want to go to a formal dance with.” Chara grumbled, not even close to being on board with this idea.  
“No, no. You get to go with your new date-friend! Frisk.” Asriel beamed, putting air quotes around the phrase date-friend.

“So death it is, glad to see we’re on the same page.” Chara shot, looking down and screaming internally. This was going to be all kinds of terrible, especially since, knowing their brother, the entire school ‘knew’ they were going with Frisk and ‘knew’ that they were ‘together’.

“You set yourself up for this one, pal.” Asriel laughed, standing up and reaching their hand out to Chara, who reluctantly took it and stood up. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. You just have to wear a dress.”

“I hate everything and everyone that had to do with this.”


	4. Not so mutual plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara is salty while Frisk is putting considerably more into this than they are.  
> Oh right this chapter has implications of self harm just so you know!

“I can’t believe Asriel told everyone we were dating… I just wanted to get back from that stupid fight and live my life but no, now everyone wants to communicate with me, what the fuck? I didn’t sign up for this, I- WHY ARE YOU HOLDING MY HAND??” Chara almost shouted and people started to look towards them, deepening their blush.. And yet Frisk handled it almost too well.

“Calm down cutie, you don’t have to act so disconnected from me now. Everyone knows you feel real feelings.” Frisk giggled, poking Chara’s stomach before jumping up to give them a pick on the cheek. Chara’s chest felt like it was going to burst into flames and it made them want to punch the lights out of Frisk. The people who were looking over were now pointing and giggling, making little heart shapes with their hands. Chara wanted to puke; they hated having so much attention drawn to them.

“Yeah, right.. Whatever..” Chara grumbled, putting their headphones on and turning the volume up on their music right as Frisk said something about them being a big grumpy-pants. They didn’t care, they simply shut their eyes and let Frisk drag them around while trying to think of anything else.

Only they couldn’t, they couldn’t think of anything other than the warmth of Frisk’s hand against their own, hands that were traditionally blocks of ice. It was human contact that made Chara shudder in a way they didn’t understand, and as Frisk dragged them about they couldn’t stop thinking about the tiny person they absolutely hated. Why did everyone like them so much? Chara’s own family liked them more than they liked Chara and it made them hate Frisk even more, if you could call it hate.

Chara was so deep in their own thought that they almost didn’t notice when Frisk had dragged them away from the crowded hallways and into a small divot in the hall. They take off their headphones and notice that the first class of the day had already gone by, and they wonder just how long they had been thinking.

“Chara.. Chara, I know this is hard for you and I know you would rather be anywhere else but.. Could you try to fake just a little bit of interest in being with me? Ease up and.. Work with me. Just until after this dance?” Frisk looked up at them and almost pouted. _Why do I even have to do any of this?_ Chara thought to themselves before nodding.

“Fine, buttercup, fine. Let’s get going.” Chara grumbled, putting salty emphasis on the word buttercup before wrapping an arm under Frisk’s and letting them hold around their waist. Or at least attempt to reach their waist, as Frisk’s hand kept ‘accidentally’ slipping towards their butt instead. All of this contact and.. Touchy-feely mushy shit with Frisk made everything in Chara’s body bubble as if it was going to explode and they needed to get it out or they were going to lose it.

It got even worse for them in Chemistry, when the teacher decided to use the pair as a demonstration for ionic bonding. Something about Chara being Sodium and Frisk being Chlorine. Which Chara could at least see themselves as Sodium, and them being together did make Chara incredibly salty.. But no one else in the class had the same thinking; they were too busy making little hearts and taking pictures of the two. It was some sort of magic trick; how Frisk had managed to become so popular in such a little time period. Now they were bringing that attention over to Chara and they hated it, they hated Frisk for it. It wasn’t until lunch that Chara thought they might have peace of mind.. Until Frisk dragged them to sit with Fish-face, Alphys and the two brothers.

“-Chara, Chara!” Frisk called, lifting up their headphones and squeezing Chara’s side. They tried to hold in the sarcastic grumbling somewhat successfully as they looked up from their phone and towards Frisk and the group.

“Yes, buttercup?” Chara attempted to say in their most sincere voice and failing miserably, but nobody seemed to notice at all. Everyone else was much more focused on what Frisk had to say, and Chara didn’t blame them. Most of what came out of their own mouth was sarcasm and salt.

“Alphys was suggesting that we have a bit of a double date before the dance to the new diner that just opened up? I think that would be great.” Frisk said hopefully, looking up at Chara while they contemplated just how much they hated themselves.

“Yeah, just great.” Chara mumbled under their breath, finding it to hard to contain any salt in their system, “Listen, while you two discuss that can I borrow little Frisky here to talk to them about something? Thanks” They said ‘politely’ before standing up and grabbing Frisk, pulling them aside where no one could hear.

“Frisk. Why are you doing this to me? Do you like seeing me suffer, is that it? What is it you want from me so you’ll stop putting me out? I’m trying to be a decent human being but you are testing me, you really are.” Chara snapped, letting out only a portion of what they had bottled up inside.

“No, Chara, I don’t want you to suffer.. I want you to make friends..” Frisk mumbled, looking down and away from  Chara as if they had done something wrong, and it stabbed a twinge of regret into Chara’s heart.

“I don’t want friends, I don’t need friends. I’ve gone this far in my life without any and I can get through the rest without any. You don’t need to make my life choices for me.” Chara retorted angrily, but Frisk only took their hand in response, looking up to their eyes.

“You made it this far but Chara, you’re miserable.. Please let me help you, just like Asriel wants you to. Like your mother wants you to.” Frisk spoke gently, making Chara’s stomach and heart do flips, turns and bubble. They were blushing now, struggling to find a reply.

“I don’t need any help, Frisk! I’m fine, just leave it at that!” Chara growled, and Frisk made a move that they weren’t prepared for in the slightest. They took Chara’s hand, pulled it out and lifted up their sleeve and bracelets, revealing their wrists.

“Does this look like fine to you, Chara? It isn’t, this isn’t fine. Why won’t you let me help you?” Frisk’s voice cracked as if they were going to cry, but Chara barely noticed. They snatched their hand away, pulled their sleeve down and looked around.

“Frisk, you crossed a line. My scars are my own, my problems are my own, my life is my own and they are all for me to do with as I please.” Chara said calmly, hiding so well the boiling rage that was beneath. “I’m going to the bathroom, I’ll see you in class buttercup.” Chara sneered, turning on heel and walking away.

Frisk stood there, wondering why Chara was so set on being miserable and alone. What was so wrong about being with other people, why didn’t they trust anyone? Frisk didn’t understand how they could be filled with so much hate towards the world, and possibly even more towards themselves.

“Chara’s having a bad day.. But we’ll be there, I promise.” Was all Frisk could manage when they returned to the lunchroom table. When they saw Chara again in their next class, Frisk noticed red stains on the yellow of their shirt and tried not to cry, because what else do you do when someone you care about, someone who refuses any help you offer, is hurting?


	5. Crimson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara and Frisk have some one on one alone time for once, although it isn't quite under the best circumstances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self harm tw

“Hello Frisk, my dear! Are you here to walk Chara to your date? I thought that it was later in the day, but I’m happy to see you spending time with my child! They’ve been having such a rough time of things..” Toriel greeted with a gentle smile, ushering Frisk inside the house and gesturing towards the stairs, “Chara’s in their room right now, so just knock!”

“Alright, thank you Ms. Dreemurr. I’m happy to spend time with Chara, even if they can be a grumpy-pants sometimes.” Frisk smiled and Toriel laughed, nodding in agreement as Frisk slowly walked up the stairs, noticing that Asriel was drawing in the living room. They also noticed it was dead silent upstairs, which surprised them; they assumed Chara would be blasting music.

Chara’s door was cracked open and Frisk could make out a faint sound, a sound the seemed to be whimpering? Possibly even crying.. And Frisk’s suspicions were confirmed when they peaked around the corner of the door to see Chara sitting on their bed, arms wrapped around their knees and tears streaming down their face. Then they noticed something laying on the floor, a knife.. A bloody knife. As Frisk’s eyes adjusted to the light they noticed that Chara was bleeding; they had taken their shirt off to try and wipe it off, or at least that’s what it seemed like.

“Chara..?” Frisk whispered, slowly opening the door and stepping inside with the proper amount of caution. A necessary caution it would seem, as a large pillow came flying towards them lazily enough for Frisk to simply step out of the way; they heard a broken sob coming from Chara.

“Go away, Frisk. I’m not going on that stupid date you planned, and I’m not going to the dance either. You can make me suffer some other time but not now so just go away.” Chara stumbled, trying to raise their voice and put in their usual amount of force and bitterness but they couldn’t, not with their voice breaking with sobs.

“I can’t leave, Chara.. Not when you need help, and you do.” Frisk whispered, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to Chara. They picked up their yellow shirt and began to wipe away the blood in a soft, gentle and calming fashion. They didn’t know what to do, or how to help or even if Chara wanted to be helped. They cared though, more than they should, why couldn’t Chara see that? “You’re going to be okay…”

“Stop lying, I’m not stupid. Why are you doing this, what’s your game?” Chara sniffled, weakly shoving Frisk off the bed, or at least attempting to. It didn’t exactly work, and Frisk continued to clean them up.

“I want to help you, I’m not lying.” Frisk sighed, crawling across the bed to Chara’s other side and began to clean with the shirt. Chara had yet to look up from the bed but had finally stopped sobbing, although tears were still streaming down their cheeks. Who hurt them like this? Why were they so distraught?

“Bull.. That’s bullshit.” Chara sneezed between their words, and Frisk offered them a tissue. They grumpily took the tissue and mumbled something under their breath, although Frisk couldn’t make out what it was. “Don’t be so fake, I’m not blind..”

“I think you might be..” Frisk whispered, a blush creeping up their neck and to their cheeks. Chara really was blind, at least when anything involving emotions came into play. Emotions Frisk was sure Chara did nothing but bottle up and ignore. “Just let me show you.. I care.”

“You can show you care by going away.” Chara grumbled, shoving Frisk away again, this time forcefully enough to knock them off the bed. Frisk only sighed, walking over to Chara’s dresser and pulling out a tank top. They went to the closet and grabbed a yellow and green jacket before heading back to the bed, setting the clothes down next to Chara.

“No.” Frisk said simply, drawing in their breath and picking the bloody shirt back up again when they noticed Chara’s thighs. Their whole body looked like some kind of murder scene, like they had come from a war or a scuffle with the mafia.. All Frisk could do was try to clean them up and try not to cry, deeply feeling with Chara’s pain.

“Stop touching me.” Chara mumbled under their breath, and Frisk looked up to notice the fierce blush that occupied their face, spreading across their nose and down to their neck. Which was about when Frisk realized they had been rubbing the shirt and their hand on and around Chara’s thighs, inner included.

“Sorry, I’ll stop now. Here, I’ll get you some pants..” Frisk whispered, handing Chara the pack of tissues, who reluctantly accepted. Frisk stood and headed back to the dresser, picking out some pants for Chara and noticing a flask underneath. They sighed, deciding to ignore it for now as they brought the pants over to Chara, who had finally let the tension out of their body and laid back, crumpling and throwing away a tissue.

“I told you already, I’m not going.” Chara sighed, crossing their arms and pushing Frisk away with their feet. Frisk only giggled, grabbing hold of their leg and tossing the clothes at them.

“I know, but could you at least get dressed? It’s kind of awkward sitting on your bed when your.. Half naked and all..” Frisk blushed, looking away from Chara. “Plus, I’m not sure you want your Mom to see and.. Yeah..”

“It’s a good thing I’m not going anywhere, then. And if it’s awkward to be in a room with your half naked date friend then you can leave, I didn’t ask you to be here.” Chara retorted, using air quotes when they said date friend, apparently still bitter about that. Frisk unconsciously began to stroke their fingers across the scars on Chara’s stomach as they looked at them.

“I’ll get you a chocolate milkshake if you get dressed and go with us. I think Alphys would be disappointed if we didn’t show.” Frisk bribed with a soft grin, giggling when Chara sat up and threw on the tank top and jacket, sliding off the bed and pulling on their pants before searching around for their boots.

“If you don’t get me that milkshake I’m going to be fucking pissed.” Chara growled, sliding on their boots and tying them up.. And almost shouted in surprise when they turned to Frisk practically tackling them in a hug, their head right underneath Chara’s chest. For some reason, it made Frisk happy that they were shorter than Chara.

And to Frisk’s surprise, Chara hugged them back; it made their stomach flutter and heart get heavy. At this point, there wasn’t much doubt in Frisk’s mind.. After only a month, they had a deep, deep crush on Chara, their fake date-friend. If only Chara could return any feelings that weren’t angry or bitter.. But maybe one day they could at least be friends.

“You’ll get your chocolate milkshake, I promise.” Frisk giggled excitedly, tightly holding onto Chara as if their life depended on it, like they never wanted to let go; and in truth, they didn’t want to let go.

“Okay, Okay.. Enough touchy feely shit you twerp, let go of me.” Chara grumbled, shoving Frisk away just in time for them to notice the blush creeping along their neck..

_Maybe Frisk isn’t so bad afterall…_


	6. Chara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little more about Chara's private life after a rather uneventful date (At least in Chara's mind)

Chara stepped out of the diner, milkshake in one hand and Frisk’s hand in their other. In truth, the ‘date’ wasn’t as bad as it was boring. In all honesty, Chara had zoned out and ate while Frisk did basically all the talking; nothing they talked about interested Chara in the slightest, and it was nothing they could even understand.

“You could have at least tried to look a little less bored.” Frisk pointed out gently, tugging on Chara’s hand and pulling them away from Grilbys, the place they ate at. Chara didn’t understand why Frisk was pulling them along through these stupid things; their ‘relationship’ was only supposed to be for the dance. Something about making it seem real?

“Fuck off, you’re lucky I even came to this stupid place.” Chara snapped, taking a sip of the milkshake but still not letting go of Frisk’s hand even as they were tugged along the sidewalk and down through the town back towards home. “And you say it like you ever care what I want and don’t want to be a part of.”

“You only ever say you want me to go away, Chara, and I’m not going away!” Frisk replied quickly, a little upset but still acknowledging that what Chara said was true.. “So with that in mind, what do you want to do? What do you even do for fun?”

“Why are you so fucking persistent? Do you get off on being told to go away?” Chara grumbled, almost under their breath but still loud enough for Frisk to faintly hear. “Anyway, I listen to music and I stay in my room and do whatever I want. I don’t understand why you want to be apart of that.”

“So I can spend time with you, we’re supposed to be datefriends! How will anyone believe that if we don’t know anything about each other and if you almost cringe when I touch you?” Frisk replied calmly and slowly. Why on earth was Frisk so invested in this stupid lie? Chara just couldn’t wrap their mind around it and they had a mind they could wrap around physics and Uni level biochemistry.

“I really don’t care if anyone believes it or not, and neither should you. But fine, if you want to sit in my room while I do whatever, then do it.” Chara sighed, not wanting to argue with Frisk anymore; it wasn’t going to get them anywhere except exhausted. “Talk about anything I do in my free time though and I’ll throw you out a window.”

“I promise I won’t, Chara! I just want to spend time with you and get to know you so we can at least be friends. So come on, let’s go!” Frisk urged, pulling on Chara’s hand and dragging them faster down the sidewalk as Chara had to wonder how someone so tiny was able to do that. With Frisk dragging them about it wasn’t long before they reached the house, pulling them all the way upstairs before Chara was able to finish saying Hi to mom.

“Why are you so eager to sit around and watch me do.. Nothing?” Chara asked, letting go of Frisk’s hand once they reached the room to take off their jacket and to Frisk’s surprise, their tank top too. Chara looked over to notice that Frisk’s face was thick in a bright blush that made it look as if they might faint. Whatever that might have been, Chara threw off their boots and plopped down on the bed and opening their laptop.

“Uhm.. Wow.. So.. What are you going to do?” Frisk asked, standing around awkwardly next to the bed while trying to control the building tension in their body. Chara was really, really oblivious apparently..

“Actually nothing.” Chara groaned, looking over at Frisk, “Stop standing around and gawking. Sit down or leave.”

Frisk sat down next to Chara and looked over at their screen. Opened up was a video editor and a bunch of audio and video clips along with some pictures and GIFS. They sat in almost silence, music now playing in the background as Chara just.. Worked, apparently.

“So, what is-” Frisk started, but Chara placed a finger over their lips to stop them from saying another word.. And that was it, until finally one of the videos was done.. It was some kind of game clip to music and stuff? Like some sort of montage? And it did look really, really good with slow motions and stuff.. It had been an hour and Frisk hadn’t even noticed they were now leaning heavily on Chara with an arm around their waist.

But Chara noticed, and their usual blush was now heavy and spread across their whole face and neck. When Chara played the final version of the video, Frisk noticed how crisply and perfectly it was edited in. The music matched every scene to a t and although Frisk knew nothing about the game, they could figure out whoever this “Rocket Toaster” was, they were very good at the game. Chara finally leaned back, accidentally pulling Frisk down on top of them and let out a high pitched squeak.

“If I tell you what it is will you get off of me?” Chara begged, and Frisk nodded. “Okay, fine, twerp. I’m a nerd and Alphys and I play this game together, the video is just a montage of our ranked season that I made because I really liked the song, okay, thanks. Get off.”

“What if I don’t want to?” Frisk asked, leaning their head against Chara’s chest and almost straddling their waist with a goofy grin plastered on their face. Chara was now blushing fiercely and their chest was heavy..

“Stop it, get off you twerp.” Chara growled, shoving Frisk off of them and onto the floor with a thud, “You don’t need to act like this, nobody is here, nobody is watching. You don’t have to act like you like me.”

“Chara.. I’m not.. I’m not…” Frisk mumbled, slowly standing up and looking down at their feet, “You don’t even care about me so I don’t understand why I’m trying so hard and I don’t understand why you think I’m pretending! I just want to be your friend, Chara..”

“Don’t tell me what I do and don’t care about!” Chara snapped, sliding off the bed and looking down at Frisk, who was getting a nice and terrifying view of the fact Chara could snap them in half. “You don’t understand, huh? It’s easy and you’d have to be considerably dumber than I thought you were to not understand. I don’t think, I know, you’re a pretender just like most everyone else because I am.. I’m..”

 _Pathetic, weak? The worst fuckface in the school? A liar and a cheater? Come on, Chara, use your words.. You know what you are.._ They thought to themselves but the words wouldn’t come out.

“You idiot, I don’t owe you anything.. So leave me be, go play with Asriel like the little fucking baby you are.” Chara sniffled, rubbing at their wounds, all of a sudden becoming so much less intimidating to Frisk and more like an oversized stray kitten. An abandon, traumatized, stray kitten.

“You owe yourself a lot, Chara, but okay.. I’ll go. I’ll be downstairs if you want to talk to me.” Frisk sighed, opening the door and leaving the room.


	7. Frisk's Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dance comes and Chara finally admits their feelings.  
> Sort of.

“So.. Chara, are you ready for the dance? Frisk is going to be here to pick you up in a couple of minutes, you know.” Asriel informed, giving a light tap on their door. It had been a week or so since Frisk had last been at the house and didn’t really want to talk about what had happened. Chara hadn’t been too happy either, and it was more than the usual level of not being too happy.

“Yeah, I’m ready. This is just stupid and embarrassing, I don’t want to wear this. It looks stupid, even more stupid than Frisk.” Chara grumbled from the other side of the door, staring into their bedroom mirror. They were wearing a thin layer of foundation across their arms to hide any scars that might show, along with on their thighs.

“Okay Chara, although I don’t think Frisk will call it stupid. I think Frisk will be swooning.” Asriel teased as Chara stepped outside of the room and gestured their arms out. They were wearing a red dress that cut open one side above their knees to reveal their smooth, toned leg. It also had a diamond cut right over the stomach to reveal their belly button. From their elbow down they were long, slender, crimson gloves made of some sort of silk. Their hair was put up into a bun and they wore a ruby heart choker.

“Frisk is going to faint at the sight of you and everyone else might faint because you aren’t wearing your jacket or black jeans or anything.. Punk.” Asriel laughed, pulling Chara down the stairs to show them to mom. “Look, Mom! Chara is all dressed up!”

Mother gasped and run towards Chara, squeezing their cheeks and giggling, “Oh Chara my child, you look so beautiful! I hope you have a wonderful night with Frisk and I’m glad you’re giving this a chance!” She said, starting to ramble about how Chara was finally growing up and then there was the knock at the door, which Chara presumed to be Frisk. As soon as they opened the door, they were greeted with a massive hug that almost knocked them back onto the floor.

“Alright, Alright.. Let go! Let’s just get going, okay?” Chara grumbled, pushing Frisk off who only took their hand in response, pulling them out the door before jumping up to wrap their arms around them. “Frisk. Get down.”

“Fine.” Frisk huffed, dropping down and taking their hand, leading them to the car parked outside the house. It was a sleek, black car that looked like it was incredibly expensive although Chara couldn’t tell you what it was actually called. “Come on, hop in. Oh and.. You look really cute.”

“Right.” Chara grumbled, walking to the other side of the car and plopping down into the passenger side, setting their feet up on the dashboard. Frisk turned on the car and pulled out, heading to the dance. Although it was just a little hard to concentrate when Chara was right next to them, leggy out real far and being all.. Pretty and.. Cute and.. Being Chara.

“What’s going you all hot and bothered? We haven’t even gotten to the dance yet.” Chara sighed, looking at their nails while Frisk drove along.

“I’m not hot and bothered!” Frisk protested quickly, almost missing their turn as they would be reaching the school soon. Chara just shrugged, looking out of the window and getting lost in their own thoughts. Before they knew it, they were pulling into the parking lot and Frisk was opening up the passenger door, reaching their hand out to Chara.

Chara sighed, taking off their seatbelt and following Frisk into the building. Walking in, they shut off any kind of processing in their mind to just relax and try not to freak out. In truth, being in such a crowded area dressed the way that they were.. Well, it terrified Chara. Of course, they weren’t about to let anyone else know that but the effect was real.

Inside the building was music Chara had no preference towards and crowds of people everywhere. The decorations were nice, the theme of the dance being “The Underground”, which surprisingly enough ended up looking pretty good. There was a sign to the left of the door that read ‘spider bake sale’ and Chara could only assume that muffet was up to selling her over priced doughnuts again.

A new song began to play and for some reason, a reason Chara might never understand, Frisk actually seemed to enjoy this song. “Come on Chara, please dance with me! I might be a bit small and goofy but please?”

“Yeah okay, fine.” Chara grumbled and Frisk smiled happily, a smile that sent a rush through the whole of Chara’s body.. And they took one another's hands and began to dance. They danced like idiots, danced in a way that Chara would have undoubtedly poked fun at if it wasn’t themselves doing it.. But for some reason, Chara couldn’t think about it. They could only think about the small person in front of them, so happy and full of love, determination and.. They were genuine, more genuine than Chara had ever met.

And for once, for once in a long, long time.. Chara smiled. They didn’t understand why they smiled or what they were feeling right now but that was okay. Maybe things weren’t going to be so bad, maybe this wasn’t a punishment. And then the song ended with Frisk jumping up and giving them another big hug, one Chara was happy to return. They also finally noticed that people were staring at the them, and that's when the embarrassment set in.

Frisk then led them around, dragging them to talk to everyone there and everyone seemed to know Frisk as much as they knew them. It was kind of annoying to watch, as everyone treated Frisk as if they were some perfect friend who could never do anything wrong, they all loved Frisk and Chara knew this was the one thing they could hate them for. Hell, you could even say that they were jealous.. And the more Chara thought about it, the more they heard whispers around as they left to talk to other people. It wasn’t until talking with the two skeleton pale brothers that Chara finally began to lose control.

“Hey, what are you doing with that creep?” The shorter one asked, looking up at Chara and their deep crimson eyes, “I thought they didn’t socialize.”

“Wha? You didn’t hear? Those two are dating!! Isn’t it cute!!” The taller declared happily and Chara lifted an eyebrow, tensing up and squeezing Frisk’s hand reflexively.

“Huh, I think you can do a lot better than this jerk, but hey, that’s just me. If you’re into toxic people that only think of themselves, well.. You do you, as they say.” The short one shrugged, snooze as Chara called him. Chara let go of Frisks hand and stepped forward, clenching their fist..

“You know nothing about anything, snooze. Keep your mouth shut and stop pretending like you know me.” Chara snapped, turning on heel and walking away angrily trying to hide the red around their eyes, the water forming.. Chara didn’t understand, what was happening? That would never have upset them before, why would they care what Snooze thought or.. If Frisk was better than them.. If they didn’t even deserve to be fake dating them, why would they care? Why would it _hurt?_

And it did.. It hurt so much that Chara walked straight out of the building, sick and tired of a charade that will never, ever be true. Something they could never, ever have.. And yet Frisk followed them, calling out their name.. Reaching for their hand.

“Chara, Chara please.. What’s wrong?” Frisk urged them to answer, pulling them around and looking up at them with pleading eyes.. And Chara finally let it out.

“What’s WRONG? What the hell do you mean what’s wrong? He’s _right_. I am a selfish jerk, I have been nothing but mean to you, nothing but mean to everyone and I do not even deserve to be breathing the same air as you! So just stop! Stop being so.. So fucking perfect! Stop being so nice to everyone, and so smart and.. Stop being **better than me!** Just.. Stop it! My own family likes you more than me, I like you more than I like me, I’m sick of this and I’m sick of being so pathetic! So just.. Leave me alone!” Chara almost shouted, pushing Frisk away and basically stripping down mid rant having worn their tank top and right gym shorts underneath their red dress. They threw all their fancy clothes at Frisk, and basically bolted.

And Frisk had never seen anyone run so fast.. So they sighed, went to their car and dropped in Chara’s clothes, waiting a few minutes before they drove off to Chara’s house. Once arriving, they sat in silence. What would they even say?


	8. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long awaited things

“Ms. Dreemurr..? Could you return these to Chara for me, I would do it myself but I’m not sure they’re in the mood for any company right now..” Frisk sighed, holding out the clothes the Chara had left, now neatly folded and stacked. They wanted to talk to Chara, they really did but in the end, they had to respect that they wanted to be left alone.

“Yes, of course dear. I’m sure Chara will come around soon, it’ll be okay. Could you tell me what happened? I’ve never seen my child so upset, not in a long time.” Toriel asked gently, taking the stack of clothing and jewelry from Frisk, who was now looking down at their toes.

“Someone said something about them and they got upset, I tried to calm them down but. I just made it worse. I wanted to help but I couldn’t, I just want them to feel better..” Frisk sniffled a little, taking in a deep breath.

“Hey, Frisk is here?” Asriel asked, walking down the stairs and then nodding to himself, “Good, Chara wants to talk to you. At least, that’s what they told me.”

And Frisk was up the stairs without a second thought, rushing right up to Chara’s door and knocking in it, “Chara, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what he said, I’m sorry for pushing you to do things you didn’t want to, for annoying you and for making you feel so bad. I just wanted.. I just wanted to..” Frisk stumbled, trying to find the words for what it was they wanted but they never got the chance. Chara swung up in the door.

“Stop. Talking.” Chara growled, pulling Frisk inside the room before slamming and locking the door. Grabbing them, Chara dragged Frisk and shoved them against the wall, sliding them up it to bring them to eye level. And for a moment, if only for a moment, Frisk was scared of what Chara was going to do.

But what Chara did was something they could have never predicted. In a split second decision, Chara leaned in and slammed their lips together in such a kiss that Frisk couldn’t have described. It was fierce, passionate and deep but from from hateful and angry. It was almost a lovers kiss had Frisk not known any better.

Hands on Frisk’s sides, Chara continued to kiss them without a hint of slowing down and Frisk couldn’t think at all anymore, the only thing on their mind being Chara. Frisk began to kiss them back, draping their arms around their shoulders and wrapping their legs around their waist. Then they let out a small gasp, a tingling feeling rising in their neck and the slight pinch of Chara’s teeth.

Before Frisk knew what was happening, Chara had pulled them down and they were now resting on top of them on the bed. Hands on either side of Chara’s head, Frisk took a moment to pant and catch their breath before noticing they were full on straddling Chara. Chara tried to lean back up towards Frisk’s lips but they pushed them back down with a smile.

Frisk leaned in slowly and began to gently kiss Chara, but as soon as Chara made any attempt at deepening the kiss, Frisk would pull away and smile. Eventually Chara learned and let Frisk go at their own pace, a soft, gentle and slow kiss that made Chara feel things they hadn’t in years, feelings they thought they wouldn’t ever feel again. As Frisk kissed them, they began to unconsciously grind their hips against them, sneaking their tongue into a deeper and more passionate moment than either had ever experience.

And they kissed until they were drunk off it, drunk off a kiss that must have lasted hours into the dead of night. Frisk rolled off atop of Chara, who began to laugh, a laugh that made Frisk’s stomach flip.

“What’s so funny?” Frisk asked, rolling over in the bed to face them.

“I’m your datefriend and the big grump pants is a big cute softie that just wants to be loved and.. I’m really happy.” Chara replied with a giggle, poking at Frisk’s nose.

“The dance is over, Chara. Why did .. did we.. Do this? We were only supposed to be datefriends until after the dance.. It might have felt good but you don’t.. You.. Just.. Don’t do these things like I don’t know you hate the idea of being with me.” Frisk sighed, trying to avoid making eye contact with Chara.

“What if.. Frisk, I.. Maybe I.. Well..” Chara stuttered, blushing fiercely as they struggled to find the words for what they needed to say. “Maybe I like the idea of being with you, maybe I want to be your datefriend” They shot out quickly, looking away.

“Oh..”


End file.
